


Solos juntos

by nolee375



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, after training, just you know no actually training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/pseuds/nolee375
Summary: Los chicos de Karasuno acaban de ganar su último partido y ganaron su puesto en las nacionales, sin embargo Hinata no se siente para nada exhausto y prefiere quedarse un rato más practicando algunos remates; para su fortuna o falta de ella, Kageyama accede a quedarse con él. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Advertencia: BL. Kagehina. NSFW. PWP. Yaoi. One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y ya te lo venía debiendo desde navidad casi!
> 
> Pero espero que hayas pasado un hermoso y divertido año nuevo Keelita!
> 
> Aquí esta el producto terminado! Espero que te guste y te inspire y te haga olvidar las cosas amargas de la vida!
> 
> Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero más importante gracias por brindarme tu amistad :)
> 
> Y que mejor manera de celebrarlo que con un sexy pwp de kagehina? oh sí~
> 
> Espero que te guste!

 

 

—¡No te preocupes, Daichi-san! —gritó Hinata a la figura de su capitán en la puerta—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cerrar con llave.

Daichi murmuró algo como: «¿Qué clase de chicos incanzables de primer año tenemos?» mientras negaba con el rostro y se unía a Sugawara y Asahi más adelante. Noya, Tanaka y los demás ya se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas. Hinata sintió un poco de pena por ellos, se veían exhaustos y tenían razón. Acababan de _ganarle_ a Shiratorizawa y ahora tenían un boleto ganado a las nacionales.

Pero Hinata sabía que si se marchaba a su hogar no sería capaz ni de cerrar los ojos.

Había tomado una siesta en el camino a Karasuno y ahora sus baterías estaban cargadas. Necesitaba, moverse, sentir esa adrenalina y anticipación al jugar. Esa leve brisa cada vez que saltaba. ¡Iban a Tokio, maldita sea! Se enfrentaría a los grandes de todo Japón, necesitaba mejorar en todos los aspectos de su juego.

No era tiempo de descansar.

—Hinata —llamó Kageyama y sin esperar un segundo le lanzó el balón.

Shouyou ya sabía que Tobio era un idiota así que se esperaba eso, atrapó el balón y le sacó la lengua al otro.

El armador pensaba lo mismo que él, así que Hinata no se había molestarlo en preguntarle si se quedaría. Era obvio que lo haría.

Después de armar la red tomaron sus puestos, Shouyou le pasaba el balón a Kageyama y este lo levantaba para él. Hinata remataba lo más rápido y lo más fuerte que podía; y cuando escuchaba el golpe sordo y ruidoso del balón estrellándose con el otro lado de la cancha, buscaba la mirada intensa del pelinegro y él se encontraba con la suya. Ambos se imaginaban el furor de la audiencia, el silbido del árbitro y el grito de sus compañeros atrás.

Ellos tocarían el cielo, decidió Hinata, lo tocarían juntos.

Siguieron con la práctica por una hora, el bloqueador central sentía como si dos bloques de concreto estaban atados a sus pies y una daga atravesaba cada muslo. Estaba exhausto pero aún no quería que su sesión terminara, amaba el deporte, además que no era común ver a Kageyama tan sereno, tan concentrado en el juego. Sus facciones permanecían relajadas, a Hinata le recordó a esas esculturas de mármol de Grecia, sin ninguna arruga fuera de lugar.

Cuando Kageyama levantaba el balón lo hacía como si con cada movimiento se escapara una parte de su alma.

Hinata tragó con fuerza y corrió con velocidad, rematando el balón.

Sin embargo, se distrajo mirando el rostro demasiado-apuesto-que-no-era-justo de Kageyama y muy tarde se dio cuenta que había corrido demasiado; por un segundo miró arriba de la red, pero su zapato quedó atascado, luego su mano. Dio una vuelta y quedó de cabeza, atrapado en la red, como si fuera un maldito pez.

—¡Ah! —gritó—. ¡Kageyama, ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado!

El armador solo levantó una ceja, inexpresivo.

—¡¿Qué _diablos_ , Hinata?! —regañó dirigiéndose a él.

—Corrí demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Solo sácame de aquí!

—Eso lo noté —escuchó al pelinegro a sus espaldas—. Ah… espera…

Se puso un poco nervioso al dejar de ver a Kageyama y lanzó un gritito cuando sintió sus largos dedos en su pierna, se estremeció, intentando alejarse.

—No te muevas —regañó otra vez.

—Ya, ya, lo sé —Cerró los ojos y respiró por su boca.

Esta vez sintió su mano un poco más arriba, en el doblez de su short, pero Hinata no quería demostrar que el otro estaba teniendo extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos e intentó no moverse. Otra mano se enrolló alrededor de su tobillo y comenzó a halar, pero no tuvo éxito al liberarlo; cada vez que lo movía, la red se tensaba más, apretándolo.

Tobio no era conocido por tener toda la paciencia del mundo, así que al siguiente minuto Hinata sintió dos brazos cruzarse sobre su pecho y comenzar a halarlo, utilizando mucha fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Espera, Kageyama!

Pero el cabeza dura del armador no escuchaba, Hinata no quería pensar en el duro pecho del pelinegro chocando contra su espalda y esos brazo recorriendo su cuerpo, pasando por un sensible pezón.

Se mordió los labios para no dejar salir sonidos vergonzosos sonidos. Hinata le agradeció a los dioses del voleibol cuando finalmente Tobio se cansó de arremeter contra su cuerpo y se alejó de él; Shouyou intentó no verse un poco decepcionado, ¡pero no era su culpa! Tener a alguien como Kageyama tan cerca, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, podía causarle una improvisada erección hasta a una monja… si las monjas tuvieran pene, claro.

—¿Kageyama? —Preguntó después de un rato, apenas y podía girar su rostro y no veía por ningún lado al pelinegro.

Escuchó un sonido extraño a su derecha y lo miró de inmediato.

…

…

¡Kageyama estaba desatando la maldita red!

—¡Kageyama, espera! —comenzó el bloqueador central— ¡Kageyama, piénsalo un poco! —miró el suelo—. ¡Kageyama! ¡N…!

Antes que pudiera terminarlo Tobio terminó y Hinata cayó de golpe al suelo.

—Listo —se acercó el pelinegro.

—¡¿ _Listo_?! —repitió Hinata—. ¡Me golpeé el trasero y la espalda, Tontoyama! —lloriqueó. Increíblemente su erección había sobrevivido la caída.

—Ahora será más fácil sacarte de ahí —concluyó con lógica.

Tenía un punto, pero eso no significaba que la maldita caída no había dolido como un demonio.

Shouyou se intentó levantar y cayó sentado en la red otra vez, se removió un poco hasta que logró sacar su cabeza de la molesta red, pero cuando se intentó poner de pie, volvió a caer.

—¿Hinata idiota, debo ayudarte en todo? —se quejó el chico alto pero se acercó a él para darle una mano.

La tomó, pero no pudo evitar buscar venganza, haló su mano con todo su peso y Kageyama terminó cayendo encima de él. Hinata se comenzó a carcajear al ver el apuesto rostro de Tobio contorsionado en sorpresa, seguido por enojo.

—¡Idiota! —gritó, pero Shouyou era escurridizo y Kageyama falló en agarrarlo.

Y por unos segundos, Hinata se sintió como esos caballeros con armaduras en las películas de su hermana luchando contra un enorme dragón negro y con mal temperamento. Sí, ese sonaba como Kageyama.

Tobio, no obstante, era más fuerte que él así que terminó arriba y atrapó sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro. Ahí fue cuando notó la «situación» en los pantalones de Hinata. El pelinegro abrió más sus ojos y miró su entrepierna, la atención hizo que la sangre subiera más rápido a su rostro y coloreara sus mejillas de rosa.

Hinata ya esperaba algunas palabras de burla del otro, una risa malévola tal vez; lo que _no_ esperaba era que una mano lo tocara.

—¡Ka-geyama! —tartamudeó.

El pelinegro no dijo más y comenzó a acariciarlo encima de su ropa; largos dedos recorriéndolo, explorando con curiosidad. Hinata abrió más sus piernas sin pensarlo para darle todo el acceso posible al más alto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, respiraba forzosamente.

Tobio llevó su otra mano y sujetó su mentón; Shouyou levantó su mirada y el pelinegro capturó sus labios; abriéndolos para encajarlos con los suyos. Un gemido salió del bloqueador central y Kageyama introdujo su lengua para probar su boca, la mano en sobre su entrepierna no dejaba de moverse; evitando que él pudiera pensar algo coherente.

Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, revolviéndose en una niebla de sensualidad y excitación. Movió su rodilla y tocó la entrepierna de Kageyama, la presión ahí hizo que el pelinegro gimiera con sorpresa. Su voz era gutural, Hinata lo volvió a hacer, otra vez provocando ese barítono sonido.

El pelinegro gruñó y enganchó sus dedos en el dobladillo de sus shorts y los bajó de un tirón. Shouyou quería cubrir su rostro de vergüenza al notar un pequeño punto mojado proviniendo de la cabeza de su miembro. Estaba tan duro que podía verse claramente aun cuando tenía la ropa interior puesta.

Pero Tobio hizo lo mismo y se deshizo del uniforme y su camisa; Hinata hizo un recordatorio mental que Kageyama usaba interiores negros que apretaban sus piernas de una sensual manera.

Tobio abrió sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, el armador tenía más fuerza y movía su cuerpo como si Hinata no pesara nada; sus manos quedaron atrapadas en la red y no podía moverlas.

Gimió sin vergüenza cuando Kageyama presionó su erección contra la suya; él sostenía sus caderas y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Hinata arqueó su espalda sobre la red, apretándola con sus dedos. Tobio comenzó a moverse de esa manera; podía sentirlo sobre la tela, lo grande que era, lo caliente que estaba; como se deslizaba contra su miembro.

Shouyou gimió otra vez, apenas registró que sonó en el gimnasio.

Kageyama sonreía ladinamente, el muy idiota, satisfecho al ver como lo reducía a un desastre. Se frotó otra vez, ejerciendo más presión.

—Mierd… ¡ah!... Kageyama… —murmuraba, quería decirle que no se detuviera.

Se excitó más al ver como llenaban la ropa interior del otro con su pre semen, Hinata quería ver a Tobio sin ropa. Pero no quería que se detuviera por nada del mundo.

Y como si fuera para poner a prueba su paciencia el chico más alto paró de moverse, mientras que Shouyou solo quería eviscerar al idiota de su armador. Pero demonios si a Kageyama no se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas en todo el universo. Bajó su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarlo, un grito ahogado se atoró en su garganta y apretó sus puños atrapados en la red de voleibol hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Tobio fácilmente lo manipuló para que Hinata girara, aun con sus manos atadas, estaba hincado sobre la red y el cuerpo más grande del pelinegro cubría su espalda por completo. Un helado tremor comenzó en la parte baja de su espalda, siempre había notado la diferencia entre su cuerpo con el de Kageyama, pero jamás había sentido su fuerza, impulsado por un deseo primal de buscar placer en el cuerpo de Shouyou.

Era frustrante, pero diablos si no terminaba excitándolo más.

De esa posición no podía ver a Kageyama, pero una llama ardía en su estómago, quería rodearse de él completamente, sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tobio llevó sus dedos a la boca de Hinata y él no tuvo ni una duda en comenzar a chuparlos, se estremecía de placer al escuchar al otro gemir cuando succionaba los dígitos. El pelirrojo se los metía más a la boca, imaginando como se sentiría tener el erecto miembro del chico en su lengua, tentándolo y saboreándolo hasta hacerlo venir.

El pelinegro metió su pene en medio de sus piernas y le gruñó que las oprimiera, a Hinata no se le ocurrió hacer lo contrario. Tobio comenzó a coger sus piernas de una manera desenfrenada, frotándose contra su perineo en cada estocada, el sudor y pre semen facilitaban el acceso y el bloqueador central quería gritar de placer si no fuera porque aún seguía chupando sus dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Saliva se empezaba a acumular en la esquina de sus labios y sentía viscosidad en medio de sus piernas mientras Kageyama usaba su cuerpo para darse placer. Un nudo se comenzó a formar en sus entrañas y su voz subió unos cuantos decibeles cuando Tobio enrolló sus largos y suaves dedos alrededor de su erección.

Unas de las cosas más atractivas que Hinata había notado del pelinegro y que jamás se lo diría, eran lo hermosas y cuidadas que estaban sus manos. Sus dedos eran largos y hábiles, llenos de elegancia; sentirlos en su cuerpo, era una sensación completamente diferente. La mano que estaba en su boca jugaba con su lengua y la pasaba entre los dígitos, Shouyou apenas y podía gemir alrededor de ella.

Y luego estaba la mano en su pene, moviéndose de las mejores maneras, apretando el glande, y llenándolo de pre semen; coincidiendo con las estocadas de su cadera.

Kageyama comenzó a apresurar su paso, las piernas de ambos chicos chocando con fuerza; el sonido húmedo y obsceno haciendo una eufonía con la melodía de sus respiraciones y los acordes de sus gemidos. Estar a la completa merced de su compañero de equipo lo hacía sentir ligero de cabeza hasta que Tobio se vino en medio de sus piernas, llenando de semen sus muslos, y estableciendo un ritmo errático y descontrolado.

La semilla del pelinegro era cálida en su piel y se terminó viniendo también. Sin embargo su armador seguía tocándolo, asegurándose de ordeñar cada gota de su cuerpo; Hinata gimió debido a la sobreestimulación y forcejeó con la red en sus muñecas, pero solo logró apretar más el nudo.

Tobio sacó sus dedos de la boca de Shouyou, con un hilo de saliva entre sus dedos y algunas gotas en sus labios; Hinata todavía no había terminado de procesar cuando sintió la boca de Kageyama sobre la suya, reemplazando sus dígitos con sus labios. El bloqueador central solo pudo gemir débilmente y el pelinegro terminó metiendo su lengua para jugar con la de él.

El armador lo terminó acostando de espaldas nuevamente, Hinata veía luces y respiraba con dificultad, lleno del semen de ambos chicos y saliva también. Sus músculos ardían y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Sin embargo notó los ojos de Kageyama en él, tan azules como zafiro pero se miraban oscuros como el profundo océano, era la primera vez que lo notaba. Pero siguió su mirada y la manera en que recorría todo su cuerpo expuesto y ensuciado de esa forma.

Al siguiente segundo parpadeó y volvió a ser su mismo armador de siempre, se acercó a él y le dijo que no se moviera mientras desenredaba sus muñecas de la red.

—Listo —dijo cuándo lo logró.

Hinata se sobó la piel de sus muñecas, estaba enrojecido y mañana aparecerían marcas, ¡¿cómo se suponía que explicaría esas cosas?!

—Gracias… Kageyama.

—No hay de qué.

—¡Me siento asqueroso, debo ir a darme una ducha antes de irme! —comentó—. ¡Mis padres se entrometerán demasiado si llego de esta manera!

—Ve —comentó—, yo terminaré de arreglar aquí.

Eso había sido extrañamente amable de su parte, pero Shouyou no quería romper el hechizo así que no hizo ningún comentario mordaz.

Cuando llegó a la ducha, se desvistió rápidamente y abrió la llave del agua. Su cuerpo era un verdadero desastre, aún tenía las marcas de semen seco de Kageyama, y… por alguna razón no lo asqueaba como debería... todo lo contrario, sentía algo caliente crecer en su estómago, anticipación, y unos enormes deseos de volverlo a hacer.

Aunque su cuerpo aun no podía responder como lo había hecho, aún estaba gastado de sus «actividades» con Kageyama.

Si era honesto al menos en sus pensamientos, quería volver a ver esa faceta de Kageyama, con ojos vidriosos, labios entreabiertos y mejillas sonrojadas. Quería ver también esa mirada en él otra vez, llena de apetito al ver su cuerpo. Sentir sus hábiles manos recorrerlo por completo, tomarlo y adorando cada parte de él. Se estremeció y prefirió dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas, al menos hasta estar en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto.

Para su sorpresa, cuando salió y alcanzó el gimnasio otra vez, Kageyama ya lo estaba esperando en las gradas de la entrada. La cancha estaba limpia y las pelotas guardadas. Hinata se acomodó su mochila y acompañó al chico, quitándose los zapatos deportivos en la puerta.

Ambos caminaron lado a lado pero en silencio hasta la entrada, Shouyou no mencionó nada del arrebato de amabilidad de Kageyama, no quería que el pelinegro se enojara por nada y no lo volviera a repetir. Fueron los últimos en salir de Karasuno, la escuela en la noche tomaba un perfil sombrío y abandonado, el graznar de los cuervos solo le agregaba más misterio a la edificación.

Llegaron a la entrada y se miraron, ambos vivían en direcciones separadas. Hinata llevaba su bicicleta y Kageyama se arregló su mochila. Tobio fue el primero en hablar:

—Deberíamos hacerlo mañana también.

Y ambos chicos sintieron la temperatura en sus rostro aumentar al mismo tiempo; sonrojándose hasta el cuello, porque ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Kageyama no sabía lo que era tener tacto? Hasta que se aclaró su garganta y continuó.

—Lo de… entrenar después de la práctica, quiero decir —aclaró.

Hinata lo imitó, aclarando su garganta.

—¿Cuándo todos se hayan ido? —preguntó.

—Sí, solos —respondió Tobio demasiado rápido.

—De… de acuerdo —aceptó Hinata sintiendo calor en su rostro y torso, porque sabía a lo que ambos se estaban refiriendo y sonaba demasiado bien como para decir que no.

—Así que… nos deberíamos despedir.

—Sí… yo voy —señaló en la dirección en la que comenzaría a caminar.

Pero sus pies se negaron a escucharlo y dio un paso en la dirección del pelinegro, solo porque quería olerlo una última vez, para recordarlo en la oscuridad de su cama, donde reproduciría en su mente todo lo que había pasado en la cancha, de principio a fin.

Tobio al ver al muchacho tan cerca, se movió sin pensar y terminó levantando el rostro de Hinata para besar sus labios. Ambos se quedaron congelados pero ninguno se movió lejos, al contrario, Shouyou se acercó hasta chocar su pecho contra el otro chico y Kageyama pasó su mano por su espalda juntando sus cuerpos.

Se alejaron y nuevamente el hechizo se volvió a quebrar.

—Ten cuidado —aconsejó Kageyama—, y… avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mamá? —se burló Shouyou y Tobio se irritó.

—¡Solo hazlo! —gritó y luego suavemente agregó—. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré —prometió, sintiendo como su corazón hacía una pirueta al decirlo—. Tú también —dijo—, avísame cuando llegues.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió, tímido como siempre.

—Sí —asintió—, hasta mañana, Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


End file.
